


UnChained Hart: Wait For Me

by Loveisforever



Series: UnChained Hart [2]
Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveisforever/pseuds/Loveisforever
Summary: This is the second story is the UnChained Hart Trilogy.
Relationships: Zoe Hart/Wade Kinsella
Series: UnChained Hart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675978
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lonely rivers flow  
To the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh  
"Wait for me, wait for me"

Wade Kinsella hated that song with a deep passion and almost had taken a hammer to that old jukebox in the Rammer Jammer more then once in the last week because of it. Seemed Bluebelle had heard about his waiting on the return of a certain Doctor, and loved to needle him about being a love sick fool until she returned. Maybe he would take the ribbing good hearty if he knew for a fact the Doc would have him back when she return in a month. But there was no promises on her end she would take him back only that she would think about it over the summer. 

It was just to early in the morning for Wade to want to deal with Unchained Melody playing he hoped for the last time today. "Hey Wanda I'm going to check the storage room be right back" He needed a minute to pull himself together not fall into depression about Zoe. He had not heard from her the whole two months she had been gone. Lavon Hayes had but then again Lavon hadn't cheated on Zoe. Why had he been so stupid, he couldn't hate himself no more then he already did because of it. But it also had changed him he wasn't that guy anymore. He was going to prove it to Zoe, when she returned she would see a whole new Wade Kinsella, the one she thought he always could be. 

Running the Rammer Jammer with Lemon Breeland hadn't been easy they were learning how to tolerate each other as business partners. Lemon was always into his face wanting to know how he was doing with Zoe gone. But he just kindly and sometimes not so kindly told her to buzz off. Lemon wasn't Zoe's biggest fan, but she did seem concerned for him. Which was nice at first but he needed not to be reminded every time he seen her. It was his life and if he wanted to wait for Zoe to return it was no one's business but his own. 

Dash's blog had a poll on it asking everyone if they thought Dr. Hart would return from New York. So far Wade hadn't had to check it because everyone felt the need to give their vote to him in person. Which was mostly the same that Dr. Hart wasn't returning. She was embarrassed about telling George she loved him, and with Wade's cheating there was no reason for her return. They all felt sorry for him, but that didn't stop them from playing the Righteous Brothers' nonstop. 

Letting out a breathe Wade wished he could join Zoe in New York get away from this crazy small town and the crazy people who lived it in. But that wasn't happening he owned well co owned the Rammer Jammer and couldn't just pick up and run after Zoe Hart. She wanted time to think so he had to give her that. He had made this mess with Zoe, he had to see it through and hopefully she would give him a second chance. 

Walking back out to the bar Wade noticed Wanda had his phone in her hand. He kept forgetting it behind the bar lately because he would be looking at pictures of Zoe between bartending. Pictures taken during their much to short in his mind relationship. He had some of her sleeping he loved those pictures they were proof that at one time Zoe had been his girlfriend. There were others of her smiling face that also proved he had made her happy once as well. 

"You had a call, I wanted to answer but then I didn't think I should" Wanda was trolling on. Holding his phone out to him. 

"Why who called me?" Wade asked taking the offered phone. 

"Now don't get excited, it was Zoe" Wanda said then high tailed it away from Wade leaving him to deal with what she told him alone. 

Of course that made perfect since Wade thought he would forget his phone the one call he was dying to get he would miss. Should he call her back? Well it would be the polite thing to do. And he longed to hear her voice so yes he would call her back. She had been the one who called first so that whole given her space didn't apply here. Just as he was about to hit the call buttom his phone beeped letting him know he had a voicemail. 

It had to be from Zoe so Wade tapped on the voicemail waited to listen to his new message.  
"Wade it's me, you know Zoe listen we need to talk I have something important to tell you, so when you get this message call me back. I'm working all day so I might miss your call but keep trying okay, I miss you bye"

Wade listened to the message a few times to make sure he heard it right she missed him, she had clearly said she missed him.  
And she wanted him to call her back, the Doc wanted to talk to him about something. Maybe she was done thinking and she wanted him back. A smile broke out on his face, happiness like he hadn't felt since his Momma died filled him up. 

He had to call her back hoping he could get her before her shift started. He waited while it rang, then after a few rings it just stopped and sent him to voice mail. When it had done that though a cold shiver ran through Wade shaking it off he left Zoe a message.  
"Sorry I missed your call earlier, and I miss you too Zoe, I'll call back later, and remember I love you"

Wade almost dropped his phone when he realized he just told her in a message he loved her. So not given her that space she wanted. But he did love her and she had wanted badly it sounded like to talk to him about something important hopefully getting back together. 

As the day went on Wade had tried to call Zoe twice more but each time it went right to voicemail. This time he didn't leave any messages figuring one was enough for her to know he was trying to get in touch with her. She was busy being a Doctor so he would try again tonight after work or perhaps she would surprise him again and call back. 

He was in a good mood the whole rest of the day not even the blasted song got to him. Lavon had noticed and wanted to know why he just had laughed it off telling him he was entailed to be happy once and awhile. Wade didn't want to share with anyone about Zoe's message it was bad enough Wanda knew about the call he missed. 

That good mood of his didn't last long because he couldn't get a hold of Zoe, he tried that night after work went right to voicemail. The next morning he call again same things happened. He tried for the next two whole days and his calls always went right to voicemail. The only thing that made since was Zoe wasn't taking his calls. He had scared her off with the I love you.

What if that important news she wanted to share hadn't been wanting to get back together, but instead she was going to tell him she wasn't coming back to Bluebell she was going to stay in New York? But she had said she missed him. Why would she tell him that if she wanted to stay in New York?

Over the next two weeks Wade had listened to Zoe's voicemail everyday trying to figure out what she had wanted to tell him, because he couldn't get her by phone. Wade was starting to think she had it turned off, because Lavon had tried calling her a few days ago and it went to voicemail as well. What was going on with Zoe?

That night Wade along with the rest of Bluebell got a email from one Dr. Zoe Hart telling them she had accepted a job offer in New York and while she would miss them all she would not be returning. 

Wade's heart had just stopped while he read that, he was sick to his stomach. Everything he had been dreaming of for months just up and died. She hadn't even cared enough about him to send him a personal email to tear his world apart. No he had gotten the same one everyone in Bluebell did. 

Wade hated Zoe so much at that second he wanted to make her feel every ounce of pain he was going through. Maybe this was her way of paying him back for his cheating making him think she wanted him back then drop the hammer she never wanted to see him again. He could understand her dumping him, but to dump Lavon, Rose, and AB like that. And what about Harley's practice?

This didn't sound like the Zoe Hart, Wade knew and loved. He hated her for it, but what he hated most of all was how even with his heart broken he still loved her.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade learns what happened to Zoe.

Chapter Two 

George Tucker had a dilemma on his hands, as Brick Breeland's lawyer he was not allowed to release any information he got from his client or on his clients behalf. But setting in the Rammer Jammer on a calm Wednesday afternoon no one in the bar slash restaurant but co-owner Wade Kinsella he felt the guilt eat at him. Two days ago Brick had received a offer to buy out the other half of his practice, Brick was beyond happy about finally getting it all on his own.

The paper work was being sent by mail and would arrival this afternoon, George wasn't able to tell Wade that soon every last tie to Bluebell, Zoe Hart had would be gone. Selling her dead Father's practice that sure seemed like a sign that she was done with this town and all the people in it. 

Almost six months ago she had sent a town wide goodbye email and all contact with the town's former Doctor ended. She hadn't called Lavon since and didn't even pick up her stuff out of the Carriage House. All her clothes were boxed up in a spare bedroom at Lavons. Her bed and couch were being used by the Carriage House's new tenant. 

"What can I do you for this fine afternoon?" Wade asked his only customer. He tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes. He hadn't showed a true smile since the Doc had broken his heart with her thoughtless and cruel email George thought, Zoe Hart was good at that she had also destroyed his relationship with Tansy. Something George still held against her.

"Just wanted to get a burger and fries to go, I'm waiting for some paper work at the office" George said trying not too look like he was hiding something. He had done this order before dozens of times when waiting for paper work to arrive. 

"Okay I'll get that order right up" Wade replied and wondered what was up with Golden Boy Tucker, he seemed jumpy "You know you could have used those new found devices called a phone and had the order already waiting for ya"

"Yeah slipped my mind completely" George said laughing at himself. 

"Must be important papers your waiting on" Wade replied laughing with him. "Some hot new case?"

"You know I'm not allowed to talk about my clients" George tried to play it off laughing again. "You got any plans tonight?"

"No you need me for something?" Wade asked hoping he might get some company for the night. After Zoe's email Wade had drunk himself stupid for a few days. Then had tried to pick up where he had left off before he decide to change into a better man, for a second chance with the Doc. But that night when he got back to the nameless woman's place he couldn't do it, he guessed he hadn't been drunk enough because the thought this is what caused him to lose Zoe stopped him in his tracks. Never mind she was gone and never coming back a part of him was still waiting for her. 

Wade had tried dating but always compared the ladies to Zoe and they never could compare to her. So he had been on lots of first dates but no seconds yet. It bother him to no end he should be able to go about his business live his life like she was no doubt doing. But he did have the Rammer Jammer to keep him busy and friends with which to play video games, watch football, even go fishing.  
And he was open to finding someone to share his life with, he had learned his lesson with Zoe Hart never to allow his fear to cost him the woman he loved. 

His fear of not being good enough for a Doctor to love had drove him to do something so stupid it had cost him everything. He had made sure a Doctor and a Bartender couldn't work. He let his insecure feeling over George Tucker and Zoe's feelings for Golden Boy to get himself so hammered he did the one thing that pushed Zoe Hart away forever. Her leaving town and cutting her phone off from everyone in Bluebell had cleared up her feelings about George once and for all. 

"I just thought maybe you might have a date tonight" George asked as Wade walked back from putting in his lunch order. 

"Not you too man, I get this for the whole town" Wade said hating he was Bluebell's pet project at the moment. The whole town thought he should either go back to his playboy ways or find a new girlfriend. The hatred for one Zoe Hart was worst then ever in Bluebell. Even Lavon Hayes was upset with his former friend he didn't like hearing her name spoken he said it hurt his heart too bad. 

Wade was the only person in Bluebell who didn't hate Zoe Hart, he had tried really hard to be. Thought he had those first few weeks but then after his failed attempted at turning back into a ladies man. He had admitted to himself he still loved her. He was trying to get over her but wasn't in a rush to find love again it hurt to bad if it didn't work out. He believed it hurt worse because he was the reason his heart was broken, and not just his, Zoe's heart was broken too, so broken she left town never to return at least not yet. 

He was haunted by the voicemail she had left him, it was he believe the last anyone from Bluebell had heard from Zoe Hart. And she had said she missed him. He hadn't told anyone and he wasn't sure why but he still had that voicemail saved. And everytime he drunk just a little to many he would listen to it. Perhaps he was torturing himself with it or trying to make himself hate her. But all it did was make him miss her more. 

"Maybe you should listen" was George's advice knowing when Wade learned about Brick owning the whole practice it would hurt him.

"I think you should be more worried about your own love life, then mine" Wade answered back in no mood to hear from George Tucker how to live his life.

"I've been dating" George said defending him "can you say the same?"

"Dating is over rated" Wade replied as he walked back to check and see if George's food was ready or not. He needed to get away for Golden boy for a few minutes. And for the first time sober he pulled out his phone and went to the voicemails and listen to his only saved message. 

"Wade it's me, you know Zoe listen we need to talk I have something important to tell you, so when you get this message call me back. I'm working all day so I might miss your call but keep trying okay, I miss you bye"

Hearing her voice just made Wade smile he knew George, Lavon and the whole of Bluebell wanted him to forget Zoe Hart, but it's impossible to forget the person you truly love. Even if he never got to see her again Wade was glad he did know her, that for a small time he got to make her happy when they weren't driving each other crazy. 

Wade came back with George's sandwich and fries all packed up to go. Hoping to just hand it over without much more conversation on the matter of dating. Handing the package to George after the latter had paid for his meal he was thinking he just might be getting his wish of not talking about his dating life. 

"It's time to let her go Wade" George said with a little anger in his tone of voice "all Zoe Hart ever did in Bluebell was hurt people. Lemon, Tansy, Me, Lavon, and you."

It was like a dam had broken that Wade Kinsella hadn't realized he had let fill up over the last six months perhaps longer. He had heard so many times how it never would have worked out between him and Zoe Hart because she never really fit in here. She was a New Yorker and it was bound at some point that she would return there. But one person who had no right to be here talking trash about Zoe Hart was George Tucker.

"She didn't hurt Lemon alone, you're forgetting no one made you cancel your wedding" Wade started "I know for a fact she had accepted that you were marrying Lemon. Because Zoe decided to hook up with me that very night to forget you."

Wade stopped trying to get a hold of his anger but had to continue. "You caused a lot of your own heartache with Zoe, and Tansy and you didn't work out I'm sorry about that, sure Zoe had a part in that but if you really loved Tansy you would have moved for her."

"Like you would move if Zoe asked you too? Leave behind the Rammer Jammer and Bluebell?" George shot back.

"Yes if Zoe had asked me too" Wade had answered before he even could think. It shocked him at how fast his heart had answer that question. He had never allowed himself to think that thought before. Because he had never been given that choice. Zoe hasn't been able to move past his cheating. Realizing just how much he still loved Zoe, Wade took a breathe and let it out. 

"Wade she's not coming back" George said all anger gone from his voice. "Your my friend I don't want you waiting for someone who isn't coming back"

"You and the town seem to want to forget, I'm the reason she's not coming back." Wade stated hating himself all over again. "I hurt her so bad she had to run back to New York." Wade just walked away after saying that leaving George Tucker behind to think on that. 

The whole walk back to his office George Tucker couldn't get Wade's parting words out of his mind. That man was still in love with Zoe Hart and given the chance he would leave everything behind to be with her. And that was a love George found himself being jealous over. He had never loved a woman like that enough to give up his whole life for. The closest he had come to it once was for Zoe when he canceled his wedding to Lemon. But that was only after he thought she was staying in Bluebell he hadn't given it any real thought before that. 

If only Wade hadn't gotten drunk that night, or if he had stopped him from making that mistake because it clearly was one. Zoe Hart would still be in Bluebell and his friend wouldn't be heart broken right now. And he still would be with Tansy perhaps? Or maybe not he did care deeply for Tansy but George being honest with his self wasn't sure if they would have worked out. 

Getting into his office George was caught off guard when not a second later he had a knock at his door, he hadn't even gotten to eat his lunch when he took the paperwork and starting reading it. He had almost finished with it when he notice something, something that gave him pause. On the line of saler wasn't the name Zoe Hart, instead in her name's place was one Candice Hart. 

As George read more of the contract he learned that Candice Hart had power of attorney over her daughters affairs. Which didn't set right with George. What had caused Zoe to give her Mother permission to run her business affairs? George being a lawyer himself knew the only place he might get some answer was to contact Zoe's well Mrs. Hart's attorney. So now forgetting all about his lunch George made what would end up being a very important call to a New York City lawyer. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wade had just finished a beer and was getting himself another when he heard a knock at his door. It was half past seven he wasn't expecting company tonight. He had got off early from the Rammer Jammer, Lemon was closing tonight. So he wasn't disappointed that he might get some company for the night. 

Opening the door and seeing George Tucker there after their talk of today had Wade almost close it in the other man's face. He did not feel like talking about his feelings for Zoe again today. They were something he was learning wouldn't go away. 

"What do you want Tucker? If your here to nag me about needing to date, don't bother to even come in" Wade said stepping back into his home. Waiting to see if Golden Boy would decline to come in or not. George walked in and took the beer right out of Wade's hand and took a large helping from it. What he was about to do could get him in a lot of trouble.

"Zoe Hart is in a hospital in New York where she's been for the last six months in a a coma." George rushed out before he lost his nerve. He shouldn't be sharing information with Wade he could get in trouble for it. But after this afternoon him knowing just how much Wade still cared for her, George could not keep this a secret from his friend. 

"What?" Wade said as he felt his knees become weak and all of a sudden he remember the voicemail he had listened to again this afternoon. He had been so sure that first time he heard it that Zoe wanted to get back together and then he had never heard from her again. Now he knew why. She hadn't been scare away by his 'I love you'. She had been hurt and laying in a coma all this time.

"How did it happen? Wade asked in a daze feeling as if his world had just stopped. 

"She was in a taxi headed to work, they were stopped at a right light and were hit from behind" George relayed the information he had been given by Mrs. Hart's attorney. The other attorney had no way of knowing that George had known Zoe personally so he had been a little more willing to give information out. 

Wade thoughts went to how he had tried to call Zoe back after missing her call and hearing her message. It had rung a few times then it went right to voicemail, and no one in Bluebell had heard from Zoe since. 

After George had finished Wade's beer he looked his friend in the eyes trying to think of how to break the most important part of the news he heard on Zoe Hart this afternoon. 

"You might want to set down" George said noticing how Wade kept running his hand through his hair almost pulling at it.

"I don't need to set" Wade said as he passed George and headed to his drawer getting a few pairs of pants and shirts out. "I need to pack and head to the airport. I have to get to Zoe."

George was in aww of Wade's love for Zoe that he was going to just pack up and leave to get to his ex-girlfriend. That was the kind of love George realized he hadn't given or received yet. It also made what he was going to tell Wade all the more harder, maybe even break his heart again to hear. George took the few steps to where Wade was so he could tell him face to face.

"Zoe isn't just in a coma Wade, she also pregnant" 

Wade's eyes widen and he felt all the blood leave his body as he kept hearing Zoe's words from her message "I have something important to tell you" she wasn't calling to get back together, she was calling to tell him she was pregnant with his child.

"It will be okay" George said by Wade's side "I know this hurts that Zoe is having another man's baby but her Mother has everything in hand about the baby"

Wade turned and looked at George as if he where from another planet. Color returning to his face he shouted "It's my baby you dummy"

George's mouth dropped open and a light bulb went off in his head as he did remember going to Zoe's place right before she left and found Wade wearing only a towel. And the New York lawyer had said Zoe was eight months pregnant. So it was strongly possible Wade was the Father.

"It might not be your baby" George replied "Zoe left and never talked to you again after so she could have met someone else."

Wade shook his head walked to his coffee table where his phone was setting pressed the screen a few times then put on speaker his saved voicemail. "Wade it's me, you know Zoe listen we need to talk I have something important to tell you, so when you get this message call me back. I'm working all day so I might miss your call but keep trying okay, I miss you bye"

"That was I would bet you my half of the Rammer Jammer right before the accident." Wade said as he went back to pack his clothes. He had even more reason now to go to New York his unborn child was waiting there. "She was going to tell me she was pregnant, I know it."

"Wade you can't just go head long into New York you don't even know which hospital she's in." George said thinking of ways he could help his friend. "And even if you did they might not let you see Zoe."

"Well I can't stay here when Zoe needs me" Wade said looking for a suitcase or something he could use as one. "How did you find out about this anyway?"

Well George thought in for a penny in for a pound and explain "Mrs. Hart has power of attorney over Zoe's legal affairs and she selling Zoe's half of the medical practice to Brick, those were the papers I was waiting on today."

"Is that why you wanted me to starting dating?" Wade asked "You thought Zoe was selling out of Bluebell?"

George gave a nerves little laugh having been caught out on that. "Yes, but once I seen Mrs. Hart name down instead of Zoe's I knew something was wrong. I called her attorney and that's how I found out the information I gave you."

"Does your new friend know which hospital Zoe's in?" Wade asked digesting all the news he was just given. "Because no matter what you say I am going to New York, I'm going to be there when my child is born"

George let out a breathe knowing telling Wade he didn't know anything else, that he hadn't even asked because he was too shocked by hearing that Zoe was in a coma and pregnant and that her Mother was planning on keeping the baby. And wanted to put the funds from selling the medical practice into a trust fund for Zoe's child. Yeah that would not go over well with Wade.

"I could call him back first thing in the morning and find out for you" was George's answer.

"Okay that's fine, just call me when you find out" Wade said as he picked up his suitcase. "I'm going to the airport tonight hopefully I can get a flight out and be there by morning."

George knew he was getting himself into something that might turn out to be a very bad idea but he couldn't let his friend go alone to the Big Apple. "Let's stop by my house boat and I pack a bag and go with you. Maybe we should stop by Lavon tell him about Zoe first."

"Yeah that's a good idea" Wade said as he headed for his front door ready to leave and get to Zoe as quickly as possible. He should have followed after her long before this. All he could keep thinking was he had to get to Zoe and their baby. He had to be the man she thought he could be and that man would move heaven and earth to be with her. He was getting to New York and if he had to visit every hospital there he would until he found her and their unborn baby.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade in New York

Chapter Three

Wade Kinsella never thought he would ever in this world be walking out of a court room in New York City besides George Tucker smiling because they had gotten a court order for a blood test to prove he was a Father. George called it a Paternity Petition and knew it would be granted. Now it was just a waiting game until Zoe gave birth and his child's paternity could be checked. Once the test came back naming him Father he would be put on the birth certificate and then he would be making all the decision concerning his child. 

Wade had tried working with Candice Hart but the woman wouldn't even let him see Zoe. The few times he had been able to see Zoe he had sneaked into her hospital room. The first time he had seen her his breathe was knocked out of him. She looked so tiny with a big bump in the middle of her stomach. Being told she was pregnant was one thing, seeing it for himself was entirely another. The woman he loved was carrying his child. Happiness like he had never known filled Wade, but equally sadness filled him as he looked into the face of his love. He longed to see her chocolate brown eyes open, to see her smile. 

The closer he got to her hospital bed the tinier she looked and the larger her stomach became, staring at it he seen it move. In wonder his hand reached out before he could stop himself it was on Zoe's stomach and he felt the kick of his unborn child. Tears were running down his face this was a marvellous gift Zoe was giving him. Wade never wanted to leave her side.

He had stayed in that room until he heard George who was his look out talking loudly to a nurse. He hated leaving his love but couldn't stay when being caught in her room would get him barred from the hospital. Something he knew couldn't be allowed to happen. Golden Boy had really come through for him lately. The only reason he knew which hospital Zoe was in had been because George had gotten the information for Candice's attorney. Telling the another lawyer Dr. Breeland had wanted to send Zoe flowers.

Wade still found it hard to comprehend how Candice Hart had not contacted him after Zoe's accident. He at first thought Mrs. Hart hadn't known who the Father of her unborn grandchild was. But once they came face to face that myth was soon dispelled. When Wade had arrived at the hospital with Lavon Hayes, and George Tucker, they all went to Zoe's room together as soon as Lavon opened the door Mrs. Hart had ordered them out. She would not allow anyone from Bluebell to see Zoe. She was her daughter's legal guardian while she was in the coma she made all the rules on her care. 

Candice did not want Wade Kinsella anywhere near her daughter, not after he had broken her heart like he had. Lavon explained they had just learned of Zoe's accident and came right away. That he would love to see his friend. But Candice informed them once again they were not allowed in Zoe's room. And if they did not leave she would have security escort them out. 

George being the lawyer of the group had asked why they couldn't see her? Zoe had been on good terms with all of them the last time she had seen them. Mrs. Hart had responded that Zoe just needed her family around her at this time. Wade had eyed Candice the whole time she had kept herself between them and Zoe's door. She was guarding that door.

"Is this because she's pregnant?" Wade had asked, wanting to let Mrs. Hart know he knew .

"This has nothing to do with that" had been her reply. As she signaled for a nurse "I think the three of you need to leave now."

"The hell it don't" Wade had replied back "that's my baby she's carrying"

"You have no say in the matter of my grandchild Father or not. Zoe getting drunk and sleeping with you right before she came back home doesn't make you a Father just a donor." Candice had coldly told Wade. "I'm going to raise my grandchild you have no say in this matter."

Wade never knew he could hate someone so quickly before in all his life. If Candice Hart had been a man he would have hit her. She wanted to keep his child from him. Luckily Lavon and George were with him and pulled him out of the hallway back to the elevator. George once in the elevator told Wade, he still kept in touch with friends he had made there in New York one was a family attorney he would call him find out how to get the ball rounding on getting Wade rights to his unborn child. 

Thus the Paternity Petition which a judge had signed. Now it was a waiting game until baby Hart was born, then once the DNA test came back matching his, he would have his baby. 

Lavon had to return to Bluebell being Mayor he couldn't be gone too long. But he had paid for Wade a motel room for a month before leaving. Saying it was a gift for his future godchild. Wade hated to take anything but couldn't let pride get in the way not when it came to his child. Wade just hoped that once he was legally named the Father, Candice Hart wouldn't try to sue him for custody. George was already getting paper work ready just in case she did. Lavon had offered for the baby and him to move into the plantation house saying he had enough rooms for the two to each have their own. 

It touched Wade how much his friends were putting themselves out for him. George and Lavon had both just up and left Bluebell with him, George had promised not to leave Wade until he had custody of his baby. Lemon had told him not to worry about the Rammer Jammer she would take care of it. Even Brick had called and told him he wasn't buying Zoe out not right now. Dash had posted all about Zoe's accident the whole of Bluebell went from hating her to praying for her overnight. 

Wade knew once he got his child he was going to have a difficult decision to make. Because he would have to either stay in New York so he could be near Zoe, or return to BlueBell with the baby. In BlueBell he would have lots of help with raising a child on his own, from Lavon, George, Lemon, Wanda, Rose, and Shelley. He also had his bar in BlueBell and it was home. 

The only thing New York had was one Zoe Hart who was in a coma. Wade hated thinking of taking their baby and leaving her behind. He was hoping once the baby came Mrs. Hart would allow him to see Zoe. Perhaps once she seen the baby she would have a change of heart. 

And even though BlueBell had all the help he would need, and New York would be so hard to live in alone with a baby Wade knew he would without a doubt do it just to wait on Zoe. He knew she would wake up someday and he wanted to be there when she did. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hospital was just about ready for visiting hours to be over Wade had seen Candice Hart leave Zoe's room five minutes before. Slowly making sure no one saw him, he entered Zoe's hospital room. She still looked so tiny her stomach it seemed to have gotten even larger. She looked so peaceful as if she was just taking a nap. 

"I miss you, Doc" Wade whispered as he held her hand tenderly kissing it.

Then he founded himself singing in a low half whisper voice.

Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
Time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me

Lonely rivers flow  
To the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh  
"Wait for me, wait for me"

"I'm waiting for you Zoe, please wake up soon. I love you" Wade pleaded with his unconscious love. Having no idea why he had just sung to her but hoping it might wake her up. 

Hearing nurses talking Wade kissed Zoe's hand again "I'll visit again tomorrow as soon as I can sneak in."

Wade left the room seeing no one around feeling like he was leaving his heart behind. Knowing anytime now Zoe could go into labor and he wouldn't be told about it until he was needed for the blood test on the baby. It seemed so surreal that he and Zoe were about to became parents this way. He should be taking care of her getting Zoe all the food she wanted waiting on her hand, foot, and finger these last few weeks of her pregnancy. She should be awake getting the baby's room ready, they should be fighting over names. 

Names was something he hadn't allowed himself to think about. Wade felt awful thinking about names when Zoe wouldn't get a say in the name of their child. What if he picked a name she hated, and once she woke up she wanted to change the baby's name? It would be kind of hard to changed it once the baby had gotten use to being called by it. Wade hadn't been told and wasn't even sure if Mrs. Hart knew the gender of the baby. 

Wade left the hospital heading back to his motel room trying not to be over run with all the crowds of people walking around him. He missed BlueBell and the friendly manors of his friends. But being here for Zoe was more important, he knew she would want him to take care of their child. When she talked about her childhood it was always about how busy her mother and father had been. Wade did not want that for their child, he wanted his kid to grow up knowing he/she was the most important person in the world too him. 

Zoe would want her child to know it's Father because of how she didn't know her true father and the one she thought was her father had left her. How Dr. Hart could just walk away from a little girl that loved him like that Wade couldn't understand. After loving her as his daughter for ten years, how could any man walk away? Wade could understand running away for a little while but not coming back and being the father Zoe had known was unthinkable. 

The motel wasn't too long of a walk from the hospital that being the reason they had chosen it. So Wade got to his room fairly soon and wasn't surprised to find George inside seeing as the two were sharing the room. It was a double so they both had their own beds. 

What was surprising was George Tucker wasn't alone with him setting on the edge of Wade's bed was a older man. The man stood and George looked at Wade sheepishly. "I contacted Ethan Hart to see if he could get you in too see Zoe, him being her legal Father."

"But as I was telling Mr. Tucker here, I have no legal say over Zoe" Mr. Hart said feeling like a failure "Candice when we divorce had me sign all legal rights away. I was so angry at the time I did it" 

"Is that why you weren't around for Zoe when she was growing up?" Wade asked feeling like he wasn't really looking at a man but a mouse. To sign away your child just like that.

"Yes and No" Ethan answered "At first it hurt too bad to be around her knowing she wasn't truly my daughter. But then after a year I just missed Zoe so much it didn't matter anymore if she had my blood running through her veins. Candice though she never forgive me for that year away."

"She also never let me forget I had no legal say in Zoe's life, that anytime I spent with my daughter was a gift from her. Candice barred me from the hospital after I told her we needed to find Zoe's baby's father. She wants to raise the baby herself."

"Yes she told us that too" George said looking at Wade hoping his friend wasn't mad at him for inviting Mr. Hart into their room. "Mrs. Hart never told she knew who the Father was?"

"No she said it didn't matter who it was" Ethan stopped and looked Wade in the eyes "She knew I would have told you right away.  
Candice called me a few days ago told me that the baby's father had showed up. She was hoping I could talk you into letting her raise the baby"

If looks could kill Ethan Hart would be a dead man, and it wasn't just Wade giving him those looks George was staring holes into the man as well. Wade felt like punching the heart surgeon for even suggest he would leave his child behind to be raised by Mrs. Hart. Just because Ethan had done that didn't mean Wade would. 

"Wait I told her no" Ethan said seeing how the two men looked at him "I told her if the father wasn't dangerous then he should be allowed to raise his own child. Candice did not like that one bit."

"I should have known it was you Wade" Ethan said looking at the younger man "Zoe sent me a picture of the two of you when you were dating. She never talked about another man the way she did about you."

It cut Wade's heart hearing that Zoe had talked about him to her Father one of the few times they talked when they had been together. But then he had to go and mess it all up with Zoe. If only he hadn't gotten so drunk that night he never would have cheated and Zoe wouldn't have run back to New York for the summer to clear her head. Wade knew he would always blame himself for Zoe being in New York and getting into a accident. 

"I love her Mr. Hart" Wade responded "I know I hurt her, I would give anything to go back and change that. I'm going to raise the baby and both of us will be waiting for Zoe to wake up."

Ethan Hart could see Wade meant what he just said he planned to wait for Zoe to awaken from her coma. But he knew from his own life sometime things beyond your control changed things. If Zoe never woke up at least Wade wanted his child, Zoe could be in a coma for years or when she woke not be the same as she once was. Ethan hoped that Zoe and Wade did get their happy ending though.

"I'll be going now" Ethan said as he got up "After the baby is born if you would let me I would like to be a part of my grandchild's life"

Wade just nodded his head knowing that with Ethan a phone call a few times a year would be most likely the only contact he would want with Zoe's baby. But if the man truly wanted to change Wade wouldn't stop him for seeing his only grandchild. Wade found since Zoe left BlueBell he was all for giving people second chances. Hoping that someday Zoe and he would be given one.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade is waiting for the baby to be born.

Chapter Four 

Wade Kinsella had woke earlier then normal when it was still dark out something was going to happen today he just felt it in his bones. Zoe had reached her due date the day before but he hadn't been called in for the dna test so he knew the baby hadn't come yet. Mrs. Hart had not left Zoe's bedside for the last few days so Wade hadn't been able to sneak in to see her. All Wade had been doing was setting in the lobby of the hospital with his phone in hand waiting for a call to come in. George had tried to talk him into going sight seeing to take his mind off of Zoe but he declined that offer. 

No Statue of Liberty held any interest compared to one Zoe Hart who could be having his baby at any moment. Time Square held no love for him, Wade would rather set in the hospital lobby everyday for a year then miss a call telling him his baby had been born.   
George had offered to take him to the best pizza place New York City had, but his stomach wasn't important to Wade either. He knew George was just trying to help keep his friend's mind off of the waiting game they found themselves in. But nothing could take Wade's mind off that. 

Looking over at the other bed in their double room Wade could see George was sound asleep. He had been a good friend they had, had their problems in the past mostly due to their feelings for Zoe Hart. Both men had fallen in love with the tiny Doctor. She in turn thought herself in love with George for awhile, it was those feelings that had caused Wade to doubt her feelings for him. Because he had never doubted his love for her. Only after he had broken both their hearts did he truly understand her feelings for him. He had destroyed the best thing that ever happened to him because of fear, Wade would not allow fear to rule him any longer. 

Grabbing his clothes he walked into the bathroom might as well get up, he knew how to get into the hospital through the emergency room. From there he could sneak onto Zoe room's floor. He had made a friend with one of Zoe's nurses and she would tell him when Mrs. Hart was visiting. George had made nice with one of Zoe's doctors so they would learn right away once the baby came so Wade could get the dna test done as soon as possible. And not wait for the court to call.

Wade was sure by now the whole floor if not the whole hospital knew the story of Zoe Hart, and how her Mother would not allow the Father of Zoe's unborn child inside her room. He kept getting pity smiles from the nurses even the receptionist in the lobby would give him a small sad smile. They all knew he was waiting not only for his child to be born but for his love to wake up as well. 

George was still sleeping as he left the room Wade made sure to take his phone in case George needed to get a hold of him. He slowly made his way to the hospital stopping once at a coffee shop to get a cup of coffee then he entered the emergency room doors. He walked past the ER waiting area and made his way down a long hallway then turned right into another long hallway that lead to a set of elevators that would take him to the floor Zoe was on. It was the long way around to get to Zoe's room, one that Mrs. Hart did not take. 

Wade made it to Zoe's floor it was quiet he looked at the nurse's station hoping to see Sara the nurse he had made friends with. She would let him know if Mrs. Hart was there with a shake of her head side ways meant the all clear. Shaking up and down meant Mrs. Hart was visiting Zoe. He smiled when he seen Sara but frowned when she didn't shake her head at all, instead she walked up to him.

"They took Zoe to labor and deliver on floor 7 a few hours ago" Sara had barely finished before Wade had taken off running for the elevators. It seemed like the elevator ride took hours when it only had taken a minute if that. As soon as the doors opened Wade was on his phone calling George. "Zoe's in labor" was all Wade said when George answered after a dozen rings he then ended the call. 

Wade found the nurses station but no one was manning it at the moment so he just stood there waiting for someone to come back. Five minutes later finally a nurse came back. "I'm here for Zoe Hart, I'm the Father of her child which room is she in?" Wade asked.

"She's in the deliver room right now" the nurse answered having already been briefed on the Hart case. "As soon as the baby has been born I will inform you so that you can do the dna test."

"Can't I be with her as she has our baby" Wade pleaded knowing that Candice Hart had already gotten to this nurse. 

"I'm sorry sir but you can't go into the deliver room only one family member is allowed in with the Mother, and Ms. Hart's Mom is already in there" 

"It's Dr. Hart not Ms. Hart" Wade stated knowing how ticked off Zoe got when people did not use her title she worked so hard to earn. And he was so proud of her for earning that title. 

"I'll let you know as soon as Dr. Hart has the baby if you go set into the waiting area" the nurse answered using her finger to point down the hallway. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's where George found him a hour later, it had taken him a good twenty minutes finding the right floor and ward. He had also stopped by the Nurses station showing the file he brought with him that had his copy of the court order for a dna test to be done as soon as baby Hart was born. George knew the hospital already had it on file but he didn't want Wade to have to wait a moment longer then necessary to have legal say over his child. Who knew what Mrs. Hart would do if she had say over the baby. 

"They won't let me in" Wade said tears in his eyes "she's in there having my baby and they won't let me in."

Wade felt like he was being punished for every bad thing in his life he had ever done. For every one nightstand he had every had.  
For breaking Zoe's heart he was being made to suffer, he had to set or pace this waiting area praying nothing went wrong that both Mother and child would be okay. The nurses wouldn't even give him updates, they just kept telling him they would come get him once they needed his him for the test. 

"I'm sorry man" George said patting Wade on the back. Not understanding how Mrs. Hart could be so hard hearted towards Wade.   
How the woman couldn't see that Wade loved Zoe and was sorry he had hurt her was beyond the lawyer's understanding. The only thing George could think of was Candice Hart was just having a hard time dealing with her daughter being in a coma. And was taken it out on Wade how unfair this all was. 

On the other hand it did seem like if you crossed Candice Hart or hurt Zoe Hart in anyway Mrs. Hart wasn't very forgiven. Look how she had limited Ethan Hart's visits and contact with Zoe. Also she never let Harley Wilkes be a part of his daughter's life. So yes Candice Hart seemed to be a very controlling woman, who thought she knew what was best for her daughter's life. 

The two friends just set there or in Wade's case paced back and forth for the next two hours. George had asked the nurses for a update but only received the same cold shoulder they had been giving Wade, being told they would let them know once the baby had been born. 

A few other people had joined them in the waiting area, but Wade wasn't up for talking and George was just trying to keep his friend from going crazy. He had already stopped Wade from going room to room looking for Zoe. George knew that was a one way ticket for Wade to get kicked out of the hospital. 

Nurse Meanie as Wade had dubbed her came walking up to them she had a smile on her face which George hope meant good news. Because he didn't think he could hold Wade back from searching the rooms much longer. 

"Baby Hart was born fifteen minutes ago, if you go to the third floor that's where the labs are. They have the order from a dna test." the nurse inform them. Turning around heading back down the hall. 

"Wait" Wade called out following the nurse "Is Zoe okay did the deliver go well? Is the baby a girl or boy?"

"Until you are determined the Father of baby Hart I can not release any information to you concerning the baby." the Nurse answered earning her nickname of Meanie. 

"Can you at least tell us if Dr. Hart is okay?" George asked walking up to the pair. He thought the Nurse was relishing the rules to torment Wade with. 

"She should make a full recovery, I can't tell you anything else" with that the Nurse walked away leaving the two men alone.

"So third floor it is" Wade said walking towards the elevators wanting to get this test done right away so he could see his child. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade was surprised to learn it wasn't a blood test but a swab of the inside of his cheek instead. At least this way the baby didn't have to be stuck with a needle. The results would take two days to come in. George had to hold Wade back when he tried to go back to the labor and delivery to look once again for Zoe's room. Instead George had told Wade they could go to the nursery see if baby Hart was in there. 

Wade felt like a idiot having not thought of going to the nursery himself so he could see his baby. But all he could think of was Zoe and making sure she really was okay he had somehow thought the baby would be in with her. But George was right most likely the baby would be in the nursery.

Wade and George stood outside the nursery window for twenty minutes looking at all the babies but none of them had the name Hart on the plastic crib. George was just about ready to suggest to Wade they come back after they got some lunch when he noticed Wade frozen looking in the glass window. Turning he saw the nurse rolling in another plastic clear crib. 

Wade felt his heart tug as he slowly made his way to the glass window looking in at the new arrival. The baby was wrapped in a blue blanket with a little blue cap on his head and blonde lock of hair hanging out. But it was his face that gave away just who he was. 

"He looks just like you" George blurted out not being able to stop himself. He knew Wade was positive Zoe's baby was his but in the back of George's mind there was always a small chance it wasn't. Just seeing baby Hart proved that wrong, he was all Wade. 

"My son" Wade whispered in awe of this miracle Zoe had given him. While he had been hoping for a girl that looked just like Zoe, Wade couldn't be angry instead Zoe had given him a son to love. His heart had grown so large Wade was sure it would beat right out of his chest. He wanted to go in to the nursery and hold his son but knew he wouldn't be allowed in there yet. Two days could not come fast enough for one Wade Kinsella so that he would hold his son in his arms. 

"So have you thought of any boy names?" George asked laughing "Because George is a nice name"

"I'll take your word for that" Wade said laughing realizing he did indeed need a name for his son. He hoped whatever name he picked Zoe would approve of it. He knew she wouldn't of had time to pick a name herself having just learned she was pregnant before the accident. When they had been together they had never talked about having kids together much less about kids names. 

Looking at his son again through the glass window Wade tried to see if a name would pop in his head on what to call his son.   
But all he could see was himself in baby forum. The baby looked just like a picture of himself with his Mother holding him after he had been born. Wade found himself wishing for the millionth time that his Mama was still alive and with him right now. She would know what to name his son or just be here to help him through all of this. 

If Mrs. Hart had been nice to him Wade would have asked her what she thought was a good name for her grandson. But seeing as how she had treated him any name she picked would never be used. He just hoped Candice didn't try to name his son before the dna test came back. He would hate to have to change the name but he would. Wade was thinking of calling him Hart but didn't think he could use that name everyday and not think of Zoe. Looking at his son he grasped when the baby's eyes opened they were the usual blue of a newborn or at least that's what Wade thought. 

"I'm glad I have a few days to come up with a name" Wade said turning to look at George "because I have no idea what to name him. I was thinking the baby would be a girl. I was going to name her after my Mother"

"You still could" George said trying to not stare too much at baby Hart it's just he looked so much like Wade it was hard not too. 

"I can't name my son Jacqueline" Wade laughed "he would get made fun of for sure."

"No dummy" George replied "the male counterpart Jack"

"Jack" Wade said nodding his head that did sound nice "Jack Kinsella, Jack Tucker Hayes Kinsella"

George smiled really touched that Wade was thinking of giving his son a part of his own name. Not that he need to do that, but it showed just how much Wade appreciate all the help he had been giving his life long friend. Both men just stood watching as baby Jack opened his little mouth to cry. Wade wanted to break the glass and get to his son but instead had to watch as a nurse came to clam his son down. 

Soon though he would be the one taking care of his son, Wade couldn't wait for the next forty-eight hours to pass and he would be able to be a father to his son.


	5. Five

Chapter Five

Forty-eight hours never seemed to pass so slow Wade Kinsella thought, he spent most of those hours staring through the nursery glass window looking at his son. Tiny Jack Kinsella was already a heartbreaker the Nurses couldn't seem to leave that boy be he was always getting attention from them. One person he didn't seem to be getting attention from was the boy's only living GrandMother. 

Candice Hart had came to the nursery window a few hours after Jack had been born. Wade had seen her right away, George being the diplomat that he was tried to be friendly with the older woman he pointed out which baby was her grandson to her. She had just stared at the lawyer as if he was stupid like she would not know her own grandchild. 

"He does look like you" Candice stated "I'll give you that."

"Thank you" Wade said not taking his eyes off his baby. "I've decided on his name." he informed her there was going to be no room for negotiation. Candice Hart wasn't someone you could show any vulnerability to, she was to used to getting her own way.

"That's so?" she asked raising a eyebrow at Wade. 

"Yes it is so, I believe we need to have a conversation" Wade answered signaling George to keep a eye on Jack for him. As he walked a few feet away from the nursery glass. "Mrs. Hart my son was just born and I would have given anything to have been allowed in the room when Zoe had given birth to him."

"I don't believe my Daughter would have wanted you in there" Candice neatly replied. "I don't think she would want you to be a part of her son's life."

"No matter what you think of me Mrs. Hart, Zoe cared for me and I love her. That baby we made together." Wade said to Candice. "And I have proof she wanted me to be a part of our child's life." 

Wade took out his phone and went to his voicemail got to his only saved message then hit speaker allowing Mrs. Hart to hear Zoe's message. 

"Wade it's me, you know Zoe listen we need to talk I have something important to tell you, so when you get this message call me back. I'm working all day so I might miss your call but keep trying okay, I miss you bye"

"So as you heard the day of the accident Zoe called me she wanting to talk to me. So your wrong Zoe would want me to be a part of my child's life." Wade said daring Candice to tell him he was wrong. 

Mrs. Hart looked like she had eaten something sour, she had not known Zoe had left that message or was aware she had been pregnant before the accident. She had been told her daughter was pregnant right away because it had been in her file. Zoe had not been feeling the best and told her Mother she was going to have some test run but Candice hadn't known Zoe had gotten the results back. 

"So what name have you decided to call my grandchild?" Candice asked hoping it was something normal and not weird. 

"Jack his name is Jack Tucker Hayes Kinsella" Wade apprised the child's GrandMother. 

"It's not a bad name, a little long though" Candice Hart said walking away from Wade so she could see the newly dubbed Jack through the glass window. "I'm sure Zoe would have liked Hart to be in his name somewhere."

Wade just let her barb go he wasn't going to change his mind about his son's name. Jack was named after people that were important to him and Zoe. People that had his back in a fight, the same people that would have Zoe's in a fight too.

"Can I see Zoe?" Wade asked looking Mrs. Hart in the eyes. "Is she okay?"

"She did fine it wasn't a hard delivery, she will be back in her normal room in a few days." Candice Hart answered only the latter question . "I'm going back to be with her now."

Wade watched her walk away then slowly followed hoping she wouldn't noticed, he wanted to know which room was Zoe's. Candice turned into a room on his left and Wade walked past it marking it's location in his brain. He would try to sneak in later when Mrs. Hart left. Hopefully Meanie Nurse wouldn't noticed him walking into Zoe's room and report him for it.

When he returned to the Nursery window Jack wasn't in sight, George supply that a nurse had taken him. Wade felt so powerless he had no say on anything regarding his son until the DNA test results came back. The nurse that took Jack could have been taking him to get circumcised and he had no power to stop that. Wade hadn't really thought about that before but now that Jack was here he couldn't stop thinking of all the things that could go wrong when he couldn't see his boy.

Wade was beyond happy when the nurse returned with Jack, the little fellow was just laying there all calm his baby blues eyes opened. Wade would swear his heart just grew looking at his son. Zoe had given him the greatest gift ever. He would gladly lay down his life for that little guy. His life wasn't his own any longer now he had to think of what was best for his son first. 

Wade felt his knees getting weak with the weight of all the responsibility he had just been given which Zoe wasn't able to help him with. He was a single parent now, at least until Zoe woke up. He kept praying that would happen he had hoped going into labor would have awaken her. Even if it had Wade knew Mrs. Hart wouldn't let him know, that woman knew how to hold a grudge. 

For the next two days Wade had tried to sneak in to Zoe's room but he was never able too. It seemed like either Mrs. Hart or a Nurse was always with Zoe. Wade knew this was his punishment for cheating on Zoe, but it should have been him in the coma missing out on getting to be a parent to their son, not Zoe. 

Zoe deserved only the best it broke his heart thinking of her just sleeping through this, not getting this time with Jack. Time he also was being denied, but soon that would be over the results would be in any minute now. Then he would be able to hold Jack in his arms for the first time. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

George had talked Wade into getting lunch but couldn't get him to leave the hospital so they set in the visitor cafeteria eating what they pass off as a hamburger. It didn't taste like any burger either man had every eaten before. But Wade just kept chewing it and forcing it down he didn't care what it tasted like just that he had food in his stomach. So once the call came in he could spend the rest of the day with his son until they kicked him out tonight.

"You must be really hungry" George said as he ate a french fry they actually weren't bad. He had only taken one bite of his burger before pushing it away. While Wade went to town on his burger like it was the best one he had ever had. 

"Nah just what to get food into me, so I don't have to leave Jack later." Wade replied between bites. He had just finished his meal when George's phone rung. He didn't have to wait long for who it was because George said into his phone "So the results on in"

With those words Wade left the table and George behind headed for Jack now that the results where in he could hold his son. He wasn't letting a second longer pass him by without getting to his boy. He didn't wait for the elevator he climbed the stairs and got to the Nursery in a matter of minutes catching his breathe Wade looked into the glass window seeing his son who it seemed was just waiting for him. 

Wade walked to the door he seen all the other parents go in, as he turned the handle a Nurse opened the door for him. Welcoming him into the Nursery she had seen him these last two days looking in but never allowed inside. They had just received a call telling them Baby Hart's Father would be coming and to check his ID that it read Wade Kinsella. Then he was to be tagged with a wrist tag that matched his son's.

"ID please?" The Nurse asked.

Wade looked a little stunned that he wasn't being ordered out, got his drivers license out to show the nurse. She read it then handed it back to him. She produced a wrist tag and Wade put his wrist forward. It was on in a second then he listened as the nurse told him he couldn't get inside the Nursery without that tag on his wrist. 

"I'm glad Baby Hart is finally getting a visitor" the Nurse said as she walked towards the babies "the call about the DNA results just came in right before you got here. " she thought it was so sad how Baby Hart's Mother was in a coma. And it was clear to see his Father was waiting every day to get inside the Nursery to him. The baby looked just like the man but in baby forum.

"His name is Jack" Wade said as he was finally able to look at his son up close and personal. The Nurse smiled and carefully lifted the tiny boy out of his plastic crib "There is a rocking chair in the corner if you would like to hold him in it?" the Nurse asked.  
She felt sorry for Wade knowing he wasn't allowed into the Mother's room. 

As Wade set in the rocking chair the Nurse placed Jack into his arms "Make sure to support his head, if you need anything my name is Amy just call and I'll come and take Baby I mean Jack back."

Wade was only half listen to nurse Amy his full attention was on the tiny bundle in his arms, his son's eyes were locked with his. It was a moment Wade knew he would never forget if he lived to be a hundred. The Kinsella men getting to know each other at two days old Jack was already sizing his old man up. It seemed he passed the baby's test as Jack closed his eyes to yawn then opened his eyes again. 

"I promise to do right by you son, I will love you no matter what" Wade whispered in aww of his tiny son. "I will take care of you. Always putting you first, I will never do what my Pa did to me and your Uncle Jesse. You will always know that you are loved and cared for." 

Jack just kept looking right at Wade making it seem like he understood exactly what his Father had told him. Then he started to cry, nurse Amy came to the rescue with a bottle in hand. "Let him eat two oz. then burp him."

Wade's eyes went wide he had never feed a baby a bottle before much less burped one. But he didn't want to seem like he didn't know what he was doing afraid Mrs. Hart would use it against him and try to take Jack away from him. Amy took pity on him "Just feed him the two oz. and I'll show you how to burp him after."

So Wade had learned how to burp his newborn son then change his diaper, next came the important question to use a pacifier or not. He had decided to go with the pacifier. Jack seemed to really like it and Wade wanted his son to be happy. Yes it would be hard to break him of later on but his tiny baby didn't have his Mother around and needed all the comfort he could get. 

George had been by earlier and Wade had walked up to the Nursery window to show off his son. Amy had told Wade he was allowed to take Jack out if he wanted to show his friend his son. So Wade had walked out to let George see Jack for himself. After having held Jack for a few minutes he gave Jack back to Wade asking all types of questions. From what type of formula the hospital had Jack on to how much the baby weighted. All questions Wade didn't have any answers too, so he had asked nurse Amy and she looked up all the answers for the two men. Then George had left promising to meet Wade back at the motel later. 

It was getting close to visiting hours being over when Wade decided to try his luck with asking nurse Amy about Zoe.  
"Do you think I could see Jack's Mother? I know they are going to be moving her soon, I just wanted to take Jack in to see her before that. I don't think they will allow him in to see her in her new room."

Nurse Amy had heard all about how Mrs. Hart did not want Wade into Dr. Hart's room, but knowing that Zoe as Wade called her would be moved to another room soon that wouldn't allow babies in it pulled at her heart. Baby Jack should get to see his Mother and even Wade should get to see Zoe the woman had just given birth to his son. Pulling out her phone she made a quick call to another nurse she was friends with that worked in labor and delivery. 

And that was how Wade and Jack where in Zoe's room, Father and Son both looking down at her. Wade with a burning love in his eyes and the baby with a blank stare. She looked beautiful Wade thought but she did look so tiny. If only she would wake up this day would be the best ever. "We love you Doc, please wake up"

Seeing that wasn't working Wade layed the baby down in the bed next to Zoe and took a quick picture of the two together with his phone. Then he picked up their son. "I promise you Zoe I will take care of our son until you can take care of him with me."

Wade leaned over and kissed Zoe's lips with tears in his eyes. "We're waiting for you Doc, no matter how long it takes"

There was a knock at the door the Nurse who sneaked him in giving him only five minutes with his love. "I love you" he whispered and kissed her lips one last time. Jack letting out a little cry as Wade made his way to the door, Wade felt like crying too. Both Kinsella men did not want to leave Zoe Hart behind, but neither of them got to choose they didn't get a choice.

Wade walked slowly back to the Nursery knowing when he did, he had to return his son for the night. His heart was already breaking having to leave Zoe alone in her hospital room. He knew it was going to break even more having to leave Jack for the night. Nurse Amy had informed Wade, Jack could be discharged tomorrow as long as all his paper work was filled out. So Wade knew he had a long day ahead of him the next day, getting everything ready to take his son back to the motel with him until he could found a place to live here in the city. He also had to find a job and a daycare center that took care of newborns. 

There were a lot of things he had to get done but Wade knew having Jack with him would make everything worth all the trouble. Jack and Zoe were all that matter to Wade now he was going to do everything in his power to take care of both of them. He knew Zoe would wake up, Wade just wasn't sure when but he wanted to be there when it happened. Zoe shouldn't be alone he knew from the conversations he had with Zoe about her Mother the woman was a workaholic. Wade was sure soon Mrs. Hart would be going back to her old ways. Leaving Zoe alone in a hospital room he could just picture her waking up all alone that was his nightmare.  
He didn't want that for Zoe he wanted her to know she was loved. He wanted her to know just how much he loved her. 

Wade returned Jack to the Nursery then made his way to the elevators with tears running down his eyes leaving behind the two most important people in his life, knowing tomorrow he could only bring one home with him.


	6. Six

Chapter Six

When he got to the motel room that night Wade had thought he had entered the wrong room. It was full of boxes on the floor and bags on the double beds. George nowhere in sight but he checked the number and it matched their room and the keycard had opened the door so it was their room. 

He looked at the bags they all had Baby Mart on them and he noticed the boxes were a stroller, carseat, and something called a pack n play lite. The bags looked to have clothes in them along with blankets,diapers, bottles, and baby formula. It looked like George had brought out Baby Mart. Wade had no idea just how much he was going to own George for all this stuff. 

But with Jack being discharge tomorrow he was going to need all this stuff, and it saved Wade from having to go get it himself. Looking at the colors on the boxes it all looked to be black or dark blue in color which Wade thought looked like little boy colors.

Wade then starting looking through the clothes bags they were mostly blues and reds with a few brown ones threw in. One of the ones had printed on it I Have A Cool Uncle, another had Daddy's Little Man on it. 

Hearing the door open behind him, Wade saw George enter carrying a takeout bag with him. Smiling George walked over to the table and set the food down on it. "Suprise" George said waving his hand over all of the baby stuff around them.

"It's your baby shower gifts, everyone in BlueBell got together and Lemon ordered everything online for store pick up here. Well except the baby formula and a few ones I picked those up myself." George said as he started to open the takeout bag. Pulling out one sandwich then another. "I got you a club sandwich with chips." 

Wade looked at all the baby things again and felt tears fill his eyes. Knowing that his home town cared enough about him and Jack they had gotten together to get all these things for Jack made his heart swell with love for them all. It was a shame he wasn't going home any time soon. It made him feel bad that everyone spent so much on baby Jack and they wouldn't be getting to see him anytime soon. 

Wade set down and ate his sandwich not meeting George's eyes, he hadn't told George yet that he wasn't leaving New York City when Jack got discharge. It just never seemed like the right time to bring that up. Because he knew George would try to talk him out of staying, George being a lawyer would have a few good arguments on why he should return to BlueBell but Wade wasn't going to change his mind. He didn't want to be over a thousand miles away from Zoe.

"It was nice of everyone to get all those things for Jack" Wade said looking at all Jack's stuff "Lemon must of had lots of fun picking all of this stuff out."

"She can't wait to babysit" George said he noticed Wade looked away when he said that. "A lot of people have been texting me saying they would love to babysit for you"

Wade kept silent and picked up a bag full of baby formula looking at the brand reading the label on how to mix it up. He also notice some pre-made small bottles. Those would be good until Jack got bigger and needed more formula then they carried in them. 

Wade then looked at the fancy diapers that Lemon had ordered for Jack they said newborn on the them. He wasn't sure how many of those Jack would go through in a day but hoped not too many. 

"Brick text me he would be happy to give you baby lessons to help teach you how to take care of a newborn." George said.

Wade didn't respond and George knew something was wrong, baby items were not that enchanting to have not heard what he had just spoken. Something was up with Wade the last two weeks George had been sharing this room with him he hadn't been this silent once. Wade was always talking about getting his rights to his child, along with sneaking into Zoe's hospital room.

George felt stupid of course Wade was having problems with leaving Zoe behind, he was always sneaking into her room. But he had to know there was nothing he could do too help her. Being here or in BlueBell wasn't going to make Zoe wake up faster. 

"I asked Nurse Amy when Jack could fly and she told me it all depended on what his doctor said. But that if we wanted to leave sooner then a few months that a train might be a better choice. When Jack gets to be a few weeks old." George said letting Wade know he didn't have to just pack up tomorrow and leave New York City behind. 

Wade let out a breathe that gave him time to tell George he wasn't going back to BlueBell with him. Maybe it was mean to do to his friend but Wade just did not need the fight they we're going to have about it tonight. He needed sleep so he would be refreshed tomorrow when he got to take Jack out of the hospital. Wade was sure this was going to be the last good night of sleep he would get in a long time. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade had waited for George to join him before leaving for the hospital this morning. Because he needed help getting the stroller with the carseat attached put together. It took the two men twenty minutes but they finally got it attached right along with the wheels put on the stroller it's self. They also had to pick a few outfits to bring Jack home in. Both men argued over which one of them would carry the diaper bag verses who pushed the empty stroller. Wade wanted the stroller but George had won that fight by saying the baby was Wade's so he would have to get used to carrying a diaper bag with him where ever he went with Jack.

Wade got the better deal though as soon as they hit the street he put the diaper bag into the empty carseat. The two men walked along neither saying a word as people walked by looking at them. One even asked where the baby was? Wade had just joked they were on their way to pick up his son. 

Once they got to the hospital Wade had asked George to take the stroller and go to Jack while he tried to see if Zoe had been moved back to her old floor. He was hoping Sara was on duty so he could asks her if she could see if Mrs. Hart was in the room with Zoe or not. He hoped he got to see Zoe before having to leave the hospital with Jack today. Because he knew it would be a few days before he could see her again, he had to settle Jack in first before leaving him with George.

Wade got to the Nurses Station looking around a nurse asked him if they could help him. "Is Sara around?"he asked.

"No she had to go help with a patient who was being transferred to a private facility, she will be back after getting the patient settle in the ambulance " the nurse answered.

Wade nodded his head then walked to Zoe's room but discovered it had been cleaned out with a freshly made bed no Zoe in sight. So it looked like Zoe had gotten a new room or hadn't gotten moved back to her old one yet. Wade walked back to the Nurse Station hoping to get some more information out of the Nurse he had talked to earlier. Maybe she could tell him when Zoe would be returning to this floor.

He found the same Nurse and she seemed eager to help once again asking if she could do just that. "Has Zoe Hart been moved back to this floor yet?"

The Nurse bit her bottom lip, she had just gotten moved to this floor from level 2 but she had been warned about a man who was barred from visiting a patient. But seeing as the patient wasn't on the floor currently she couldn't say if it was Zoe Hart or not.   
"We don't have a patient on this level are ward by that name"

Wade thanked the Nurse then head to the elevators, Zoe must not have been moved yet. If he was lucky maybe he could sneak in and see her. First he would check on Jack through the Nursery window then try to see Zoe. Wade chuckled as he seen George with the stroller looking in at the babies through the glass window. 

"Hey man Zoe wasn't moved yet, so I'm gonna go see if I can sneak in and see her" Wade said looking in at Jack through the glass the little man had his eyes open. 

"About that" George replied he looked like a rabbit caught in a trap, why did he have to be the one who told Wade bad news all the time. Hadn't he given his friend enough to last a lifetime. "Nurse Amy told me that Zoe was moved to a private facility this morning"

"What?" Wade barely got out all the air having left his body at that news. "Where?" 

George rubbed his neck and shook his head not being able to meet his friend's eyes. He wished he had better news to share with Wade but the truth was he had already told Wade everything he had learned from Amy. The woman had felt so bad for Wade and poor little Jack being separated from his Mother like this. 

"Amy didn't know, and I don't think she would be allow to tell us if she did" George replied "she's getting the paperwork ready for you to legally name Jack." 

"Nah Nah Nah Mrs. Hart just can't move Zoe without anyone knowing where she went" Wade said ignoring the paperwork comment. He had to find someone who knew where Zoe was moved to, Wade started to feel lightheaded his heart was racing the hallway was starting to grow dark. Then he felt a thump on the back of his head "Ow"

"Sorry man, but you needed that slap you were starting to freak out" George said "Jack gets to come home today you have to focus on that. I will help you with looking for Zoe, but now you have to get the paperwork for Jack filled out."

Wade knew George was right but it felt so wrong not doing his everything to find Zoe, but if she was here right now she would want him to get Jack, take care of their baby. If Mrs. Hart would do something like whisk Zoe away who's to say she wouldn't try the same thing with his son. George was right he needed to get Jack's paperwork filled out and get his boy out of this hospital. Somewhere Mrs. Hart didn't know where he was at. Wade wasn't going to allow her to take his son from him as she had taken her daughter.

So he walked to the Nursery door and knocked ready to get the paperwork done and his son out of this hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Jack's pack n play lite was set up next to Wade's bed the baby sleeping peacefully inside of it. His Father was wide awake though his eyes glued to his son's small form making sure his tiny chest went up and down. George had fallen to sleep hours ago.  
Looking at the clock Wade knew Jack should be up soon for a bottle so he got up getting a diaper ready so he could change the little boy then feed him his bottle. 

Fatherhood so far was a lot of just making sure the baby was feed and dry, Wade knew the older he got the harder it would get. But right now taking care of Jack was keeping him busy, he didn't have time to wonder where Zoe was and if they were treating her well. Mrs. Hart he was sure wouldn't put Zoe anyway where she wouldn't be looked after well. He just kept telling himself Candice Hart loved her daughter and would make sure she was taking care of. 

Jack cried out and Wade was right there with a diaper in hand getting the tiny boy changed, leaving him in his bed then washing his hands grabbing one of the pre-made bottles. Getting back to Jack just as he started to cry again, picking him up and giving him his bottle. The boy finished 2 oz in record time he cried when Wade took the nipple out so he could burp him. After getting a loud burp Jack got his bottle back. 

"We are going to find your Mommy" Wade whispered to his son "and one day she will wake up. Until then it's just you and me kid."

"Don't forget Uncle George?" George asked setting up looking at the two Kinsellas "And all of BlueBell."

Yeah all of BlueBell but not Zoe Hart, because she was somewhere he hoped in New York City being cared for. Knowing what he did of Mrs. Hart she could have moved her out of the whole state to keep him away from Zoe. If he couldn't see Zoe there was no reason to stay in New York City. It looked like Jack and him would be heading south to Alabama.

"We better book that train you was talking about" Wade said looking up at George, he had tears in his eyes but wouldn't let them out. He hated leaving Zoe behind but he couldn't stay here when he couldn't see her. "You'll help me look for Zoe right?"

"You have my word, and we have two weeks before Jack can leave the city maybe we can find Zoe before then." George said trying to cheer Wade up. "I'll call Mr. Hart tomorrow he might be able to get Candice to tell him where Zoe is"

Wade took the bottle out of Jack's mouth the boy had already finished it, he patted Jack's back the baby took his sweet time to burp. Then he was wide awake,the book George had brought said to not let the baby get his days and nights mixed up. So Wade put the baby back into his bed on his back. "Time to sleep again Jack"

"Maybe this time your Daddy will sleep too" George said as he decided to try to fall to sleep again.

Wade froze when he heard the word 'Daddy' being mention concerning him. That's what he was now, he Wade Kinsella was a daddy. That's was okay though because he was a daddy to the coolest little baby boy in the whole world. He was going to teach Jack to be laid back and cool just like him. Of course if he took after his Mother that might not work, just because Jack looked just like him didn't mean he would act just like him. If he acted like Zoe, Wade knew he would have his hands full. But as Wade got into bed he found the thought of Jack acting like Zoe comforting.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of second part of the UnChained Hart Trilogy.

Chapter Seven

Two weeks did not go by fast George and Wade learned when getting little sleep, taking care of a crying infant all hours of the night. They had tried to get Jack to stick to his schedule of feedings like Brick had told them on the phone to do. But the little guy would cry a half hour before it was bottle time and the two men couldn't stand Jack to be upset so they gave him his feedings a little early.   
Which seemed to upset his little stomach at least that's what Brick said after they called him at 1 am when Jack had spit up all over Wade.

So for the last week they had tried to stick to the schedule, so far Jack had no more crying stomach aches but did want held for that half hour before he was feed. George liked to do the holding while Wade did the bottle feeding and burping, George could not get the little guy to burp to save his life. They split the diaper duties between them although Wade promised he somehow ended up getting more pooping diapers then George did. 

Wade knew he could not have gotten by these last two weeks without George's help, without his two best friends Wade did not know what he would have done. Lavon last weekend had taken a flight up wanting to meet his godson, they had spent the whole time getting takeout and staying in the room playing with Jack. And Lavon had paid for the room for them until they would be leaving on the Train that would bring them to New Orleans where Lavon would pick them up driving them all back to BlueBell. 

Wade was not looking forward to being on a train with a newborn baby for over a day, but since the one time they had taken Jack back to see his Doctor and the man said he couldn't be on a plane until he was at least three months old, and Brick had agreed. So this was the only way home unless they rented a car and drove the whole way to BlueBell. This way George and him didn't have to take turns driving or renting rooms for the night. They could both take care of Jack this way. And the Train had a dinning car so they could get food. 

Yesterday Ethan Hart had stopped by to see his grandson Jack it was the second visit from the Doctor. He had visited the first time a few days after Jack had gotten discharged from the hospital. Ethan had tried talking Candice Hart into telling him where she had moved Zoe. All he could get out of his ex-wife was that Zoe was in the best private facility money could buy, she was getting the care she needed. Ethan had said Candice had video chat with him so he could see Zoe laying in a hospital bed. She had told him she would video chat him once a week if he wanted so he could see Zoe. 

That woman was something Mrs. Hart wouldn't even let Zoe's father know where she was at. She had told Dr. Hart that since he wasn't in town a lot there was no need for him to make the trip to see Zoe in person as he hadn't done that in months anyway. While she did have a point that Ethan should have been visiting his daughter who was in a coma more, not letting him know where she was at was a severe punishment.

Wade had gotten Candice number along with her address from Ethan he had called her a few times back after the first call she hadn't answered any others of his. Wade thought she was blocking his calls, which he thought was cruel on her part because what if he had been calling because something had been wrong with Jack. 

He had plead with her on that one call to please let him know where Zoe was, that he wanted to see her that Jack deserved to be able to see his Mother. But all Mrs. Hart had done was hang up on him after telling him "No" she didn't even asks about her grandson.

In a few hours they would be packing up all Jack's stuff that didn't fit in one suitcase, and having it shipped to Lavon's plantation. The Motel had been very helpful with getting them boxes for the pack and play lite, and stroller. They had even made arrangements for UPS to come pick it up. That just left them with the carseat which they needed to get to the Train Station by taxi. Also it would be good to have so they could set Jack in it while on the Train. 

It still felt wrong to be planning to leave New York City while Zoe was here somewhere. But Wade now had to think of what was best for Jack, and that was BlueBell Alabama where he would have all the help he needed. Also where he had a business to run, he couldn't live off of Lavon forever. It would take him forever to pay him back for everything the man had done for him and Jack.

Lavon though would not want a penny back that he had spent on Jack or Wade, the man was all heart. George had been here this whole time with him, Wade would never be able to thank him enough for all his help getting Jack his legally and everything else he had done. Friends like them you couldn't find easily, the whole of BlueBell had really stepped up and been there for him. 

Wade would never forget what everyone had done for them, and he would make sure Jack new about it too. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lavon Hayes was waiting in New Orleans at the enter/exit for the Amtrak Station. The boys Train was supposed to have arrived forty minutes ago but neither man had text Lavon they were in yet. So here he was in his SUV waiting for a call or text message for the trio. He hoped they got in soon because if not they would miss the party Lemon was throwing as a Welcome to BlueBell party for Baby Jack. It was mostly just so everyone could see the youngest Kinsella for themselves. 

He turned when he heard a knock at his driver's window, opening the window he seen George with two suitcases. But looking pass him there was no sign of Wade or baby Jack. Seeing his wondering look George supplied "Wade is waiting for you to pull the SUV up to the entrance. The cell service is awful in the Station we've been in for almost an hour. I volunteered to hunt for you"

Opening his door he exited it and took one suitcase from George as the other man followed him to the back of the SUV so they could deposit the suitcases there. "Is that all the suitcases you brought with you?" Lavon asked.

"No Wade has a couple more with him also Jack is in his carseat" George answered as he got into the front passenger seat. Lavon got into the driver's seat and took off towards the entrance. There were a few cars ahead of them waiting to pick people up. The sun was shining the temperature was a nice an warm so Wade and Jack waiting for them outside wasn't going to hurt the pair. 

"How is Wade doing?" Lavon asked he had known his friend hated leaving New York without knowing where Zoe was "Did Mrs. Hart ever tell you where Zoe was?"

"Wade has been super busy being a great Dad to Jack. We haven't heard a word from Mrs. Hart since she hung up on Wade." George hated how everything he had tried to do to get answers on where Zoe was moved to hadn't worked. "Mr. Hart can't get any answer out of her either. But at least he does get to video chat with Candice and get to see Zoe in them."

Lavon hit the stirring wheel he was just so mad at Mrs. Hart, how could the woman hold a grudge in circumstances like these? She was basically abandoning her grandson because she disapproved of his Father. How could Mrs. Hart treat Zoe's baby like that?  
Did the woman instead of blood running through her have ice in her veins? The only worse thing she could have done to Wade and Jack was sue for custody of the little guy. 

"We've all felt like hitting something, when thinking about Mrs. Hart's treatment of Wade." George said as he looked ahead as two cars pull ahead leaving them almost to the sidewalk. "I see Wade and Jack there right ahead" George said point out the Man ahead holding a carseat in his hand and two suitcases by his feet. "I'll go help him" George said as he jumped out and headed towards Wade. 

George took the two suitcases as Wade followed with Jack in his carseat, opening the passenger back door Wade carefully installed Jack's carseat inside. He then laid Jack's diaper bag on the floor underneath Jack's carseat. The little boy was facing the seat so Lavon couldn't see his little face. Both Wade and George got into their respective seats at the same time George in the front and Wade seat behind Lavon's. 

"Thanks for picking us up, and for everything else you've done for me and my boy" Wade said making sure Jack was okay in his carseat. 

"Only the best for my Godson" Lavon said playing down all the things he had done. He hadn't just done them for Wade and Jack, but also for Zoe. Lavon felt so guilty thinking she had just broke off their friendship in a email like that. He should have known something was wrong. That Zoe wouldn't have just stopped taking his calls like that for no reason. While she had been laying in a coma he had being angry at her, it hurt Lavon's heart thinking about that. So anything he could do to help her boy Lavon would do. 

"So do you want to stop for lunch are just get drive-thru on the way back to BlueBell?" Lavon asked hoping they picked drive-thru so they could make it to Lemon's party on time.

"Maybe we could go through a drive-thru for Popeyes Chicken I've been craving some spicy chicken" George said. Wade agreeing from the backseat but added "We might be better stopping in their parking lot and eating it so I can feed Jack his bottle"

Lavon laughed a little at how dad like Wade was acting but agreed he could go for some spicy chicken himself.

A hour later after eating their spicy chicken, a bottle and diaper change later for Jack they were on there way to BlueBell they might be a little late for the Lemon's party but still get there in time to keep the blonde happy. Jack was sleeping as his Father kept a watchful eye on him. 

Wade took his phone out and took a picture of Jack sleeping he planned to get it printed out and put it in the letter he had written to Candice Hart asking her to tell him any updates on Zoe's health and where she was at. He plan to write his letters monthly adding pictures of Jack along hoping if he did that Mrs. Hart would read them and not just throw them out. He signed it at the bottom with We are patiently waiting for Zoe, Love Wade and Jack. 

Lavon turned on the radio but turned it down low not to wake Jack up. Out of the speakers came 

Time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me

Lonely rivers flow  
To the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh  
"Wait for me, wait for me"  
I'll be coming home, wait for me

As Wade listened to the lyrics of Unchained Melody he only thought of Zoe and his longing for her, just how much he needed her love. Time was going by so slowly for his heart it still loved Zoe yet with Jack it seemed like time was flying by. She was missing so much. When the words Wait for me came Wade made a silent vow he would do just that. He would wait for Zoe if it took forever. He leaned down in Jack's carseat and kissed his sleeping son on the forehead whispering "We're wait forever for Mommy"   
The next lyrics give him hope 'I'll be coming home, wait for me' and the two Kinsella men do just that, they would be waiting for one Zoe Hart until she came home to them.


End file.
